Simple mistakes
by cartersmyman
Summary: Carter and Lucy get caught in a comprimising position and deal with the consequences.
1. Default Chapter

It was very cold that night, the ER became very slow  
when it snowed. Everybody in there right minds was  
at home nice and warm. Everyone except the staff  
of the ER.  
  
Kerry Weaver began to wipe off the snow that had  
fallen on her as she walked through the doors of the  
ambulance bay.  
  
"Where is everybody?"she asked Jerry who sat at the  
desk eating a doughnut.  
  
Jerry looked up at Kerry. He wiped the crumbs off of  
his beard.  
  
"Carter and Lucy are in the lounge, Romano is up in  
the OR where he belongs, Maggie is sleeping in  
exam room 3, Doug and Carol are off and Mark is also  
sleeping in exam room 4,"he said.  
  
"Thanks Jerry,"said Kerry she then walked over to   
the lounge and found Carter and Lucy in a compromising  
position on the couch.  
  
"Carter!Lucy!"barked Kerry.  
  
"Oh God! Dr. Weaver!"said Carter suprised,"Uhhh...this  
isn't what it looks like."he was hurrying putting on  
his shirt.  
  
"Umm..Dr. Weaver,I..uh..really should be leaving now,  
"said Lucy as the straightened her skirt and was  
putting her blouse back on. She hurried and ran out   
of the lounge.  
  
"Carter what were you doing? No don't tell me I think  
I already know! What were you thinking Carter?! Lucy  
is a med-student!"  
  
"I know, I guess I just wasn't thinking we were talking  
then one thing led to another and, well I think you   
know the rest."  
  
"I expected more of you Carter, you really disappointed  
me,"said Kerry as she walked out of the lounge.  
  
She headed down the hall to find Lucy in the bathroom  
washing her face.  
  
"Dr. Weaver..umm..I'm really sorry about what happened  
in there."  
  
"So am I Lucy, I expected more out you and Carter I am   
really disappointed in the two of you, I mean what  
were you thinking?"  
  
"I...I uh...-" Kerry cut her off  
  
"No save it! I want you and Carter in the lounge  
in twenty minutes, we are going to have to discuss  
what's going to come out of this."  
  
*20 minutes later*  
  
Carter, Lucy and Kerry were all sitting around the  
table, Kerry for obvious reasons sitting between the  
two of them.  
  
"You do know of course that we are going to have  
to do something about this, it can't just be left  
un-delt with."  
  
They both nodded.  
  
"Lucy, I think that you are going to be assigned   
to another resident and if this happens again  
you will be terminated. Now I am not going  
to report this because it wont look good on   
either of your records, which happen to be   
clear, but just because they are clear now  
it does not mean that they will stay that  
way if you continue this. Any Questions?"  
  
"No,"they said in unison.  
  
"Well good-"  
  
"Actually, who will I be assigned to?"asked  
Lucy.  
  
"Hmm...good question...well how about  
Maggie Doyle...no she has a student already  
well...I guess nobody right now you will just tag   
along to different doctors from day to day until  
your ER rotation is over...is that clear?"  
  
"Crystal clear."said Lucy.  
  
They all got up and left the lounge Lucy walked over  
to the desk and was immediately bombarded   
with questions from the nurse's and Jerry.  
  
"So is it true?"  
  
"Is what true?"asked Lucy  
  
"That you and Carter were...ya know...in the lounge?"  
  
"Umm..I got to go,"she said.  
  
*A month later*  
  
Lucy was coming down with something she thought  
but then remembered that she was acting the same   
way the Carol did when she was...was...  
pregnate.*oh God no!* she thought.  
  
She immediately got a pregnancy test, it   
said that she WAS pregnant.  
  
*Oh God what am i gonna do? *  
  
She left the bathroom and went to find Carol.  
  
She was with a patient,"Carol! Carol I need you   
quick."she shouted.  
  
Carol rushed over there,"What is it   
Lucy, where is the patient?"  
  
"there is no patient Carol, but I need some  
help, I just did a pregnancy test and...  
umm..it was positive!"cried Lucy  
  
"Oh, Lucy, who is the lucky man?"she  
said comforting her.  
  
"I...think its Carter..."she said sadly.  
  
"Oh,"said Carol,"do you love him?"  
  
"No! I hate him, oh Carol what am I  
going to do?"she asked her.  
  
"You have to tell him, as much as you  
don't want to you just have to tell   
him..I had to and now you will"  
  
"Okay,well IM gonna go find him  
right now,"said Lucy  
  
"If you need anyhelp or anything  
you know my number,"she said  
  
"Thanks Carol."  
  
Carter was working on his charts when   
Lucy found him, she hesitated and almost  
turned around but he said "Hi Lucy"  
  
"Uh hi Carter, I uh...have to tell you  
something..."  
  
"What is it?"he asked concerned.  
  
"Im pregnant...." 


	2. Simple Mistakes 2

Simple Mistakes Part 2  
  
Last Chapter:Carter and Lucy get caught in the loung  
and Lucy becomes pregnant  
  
  
Carter was in complete shock,"Your what?"  
  
Lucy replied,"Carter, Im pregnant..."  
  
"Are you sure? Did you do a prenancy test?"he asked  
panically.  
  
"I'm positive that Im pregnant...whats my mom going  
to say?? Oh God! We are going to have to tell   
Weaver!"  
  
"Lucy...umm....what are we going to do?"he asked.  
  
"We aren't going to do anything,Im going to be   
doing all the work, just like Carol..."she said.  
  
"Oh, no your not,I helped get you into this mess  
now im going to help get you out."  
  
"Im not sure Carter, I don't want you to jeporidize  
your career...If I do this alone I can just tell  
Kerry that I don't know who the father is and   
that way you don't have to deal with this bec-"  
  
Carter cut off Lucy,he said"Hell ya, im going to  
deal with this, I can't just let you do this  
alone, did you see how hard that was for Carol?  
Well...we have to tell your parents,and mine"  
  
"Oh, no do I have to?"  
  
"Yes, and so do I...do you want to keep the baby  
or would you rather put it up for adoption?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet, I'll probally keep it."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Well...now we have to figure out about us...I mean  
my parents got married because of me...so are we  
going to have to? For the Baby...do you love me?"  
  
Carter thought for a minute,"Yes, I do love you  
but do you love me?"  
  
Lucy didn't even have to think,"Yes, I do to."  
  
At that moment they both kissed eachother and   
just stood there for a few minutes in each others   
arms when Kerry walked in, again.  
  
"Carter! Lucy!"she barked  
  
They both looked up at Kerry and Carter said,"We  
need to talk, in the lounge 20 minutes."  
  
Kerry was confused by this, Carter giving her orders?  
This better be good, both of their futures were on  
the line, and Kerry expected a damn good explination  
for this.  
  
*20 minutes later*  
  
Carter, Lucy and Kerry were once again in the lounge  
but this time Lucy and Carter sat next to eachother  
Kerry across from them.  
  
Carter and Lucy held hands and Lucy announced the  
news,"Im pregnant Kerry, and Carters the father.  
Im sure we all know when this happened, well we have  
decided that we are going to keep that baby-"  
  
Carter interrupted her,"And we are going to get married  
that is if you'll have me to be your husband,"He proposed  
  
Lucy was crying....  
  
To Be Continued. 


End file.
